


Happy birthday, Bill!

by FonzFan82



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill turns one year older and his friends wanted to celebrate his birthday as a group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, Bill!

Early one morning, I woke up to a rainy day. I am now one year older than I was last year. I had no idea what my friends had planned for me today. I looked at the sleeping body next to me. I saw my wife, Tina had not moved for some time now.

I watched as the bedroom door opened and our son, Ken peeked.

"Happy birthday, Dad," Ken said.

"Thank you, son," I said.

I gave Ken a kiss when he came a bit closer to the bed. That's when Tina woke up.

"Morning, Tina," I greeted my wife.

"Morning, Mom," Ken said.

"Morning, you two. Happy birthday, Bill," Tina said.

"Thanks, Tiny Tina."

"Who's taking me to school today?" Ken asked.

"I am, since it's your father's birthday," Tina said.

"Thanks, Mom," Ken said and left the room.

I watched as Tina got out of bed and did her things, such as putting her makeup on and getting dressed.

"See you downstairs, Tiny Tina," I said.

"Okay."

I watched as she left the master bedroom. I decided to stay in bed a while longer. I heard Tina move around in the kitchen and start the coffee. Ken watched as the coffee started running.

"Get your things, Ken, and we can head on to school," Tina said to our son.

"Okay," Ken said and left.

Ken came back in seconds and he and Tina were now in the garage.

"What are you and Dad doing for his birthday?" Ken asked as the car moved away from the neighborhood.

"I'm not sure what we'll be doing," Tina said.

I was now out of bed.

When I finished getting dressed and was now in the kitchen, the phone rang for the first time that morning.

"Hello?" I said on the first ring.

"Happy birthday, Bill," I heard my mother's voice say.

"Thanks, Mom."

I heard the sadness in Mom's voice.

"What's wrong, Mom?" I asked.

"I wish your father were still here," Mom said, sniffling a little.

I did not blame Mom one bit because Dad had passed on not too long ago.

I put the phone back in the cradle when I heard Tina park the car in the garage a few minutes later. I had missed going to the newspaper every day. My career as a mystery writer has been successful ever since my first novel.

That's when Tina walked in. The two of us kissed.

"Are you hungry?" Tina asked.

"Yes," I said.

The phone rang again. Tina answered it.

"Hi, Steve. Yes, he's here. Hold on. Bill, it's Steve," Tina said.

I thanked her as I took the phone from her.

"Hi, Steve."

"Hi, Bill. Do you and Tina want to have a birthday celebration with Karen and myself now?" Steve asked.

I knew this was not a bad idea.

"Let me ask Tina."

"Tina, do you want to go out for a birthday celebration with Steve and Karen now?" I asked.

"Sure. Where do we meet?" Tina asked.

"Tina wants to know where to meet for breakfast," I said.

Steve gave me the name of the place.

"Okay, Steve. We'll be there shortly," I said and hung up.

"Did Steve say anything about the rest of the gang being there?" Tina asked, grabbing the car keys a second time.

"He didn't tell me anything. We'll find out when we get there," I said.

"Since it's your birthday, I guess that means Ralph wants you to be surprised," Tina said.

"I guess so," I said.

As they made it to Village Inn, both Tina and I saw Marlene's motorcycle.

"You were right, Tina. I guess Steve wanted a small party for me," I said.

"That's what I thought," she said.

As we walked in, a waitress spotted Tina and me and took them to where Steve, Karen, Carla, Jay, Marlene Potsie, and his wife. I took a seat next to Marlene.

That is when everyone wished me happy birthday.

"Thanks, guys. I am having a nice day," I said.

"Is this the best birthday you've had?" Steve asked.

"Yes. I am surprised. Thanks for the surprise party," I said.

I really did mean it and really was surprised. Everyone ordered our meals just then and chatted.

After the meals were eaten and paid for, everyone got up to leave. Outside the restaurant, I had a feeling I should say it again.

"Thanks for the surprise party, guys. It was really nice. This is the best birthday I've had," I said.


End file.
